dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth Alliance
The United Earth Alliance (UEA) is a interstellar government that was formed by Earthlings when they began their expansion into space. They are also the successors of the World Council. History World Council Saiyan Invasion Human-Saiyan War Liberation Campaign After the Battle of Earth, the alliance began to reverse engineer Saiyan technology to advance their own tech. Within 9 months they were able to mass produce FTL Starships and expand their territory out to the Tau Ceti System. They also had access to a Galactic Net from an unknown source and discover that multiple species were revolting after the Saiyans retreated from Earth. The Alliance council decides to use this opportunity to aid those revolt and gain allies. within 3 months, nearly 5 systems were liberated. When the Alliance arrived to liberate Planet Shamosha, they encounter a Saiyan fleet and engaged in a Space battle. The Alliance was successful in the liberating the planet, but no the saiyans were retaliating. Multiple battlefronts spread across multiple systems. Dissolving the Planet Trade Organization After the Star Team successfully defeated Frieza, and brought in new Intel on the Saiyan Imperium. They discovered that the Planet Trade Organization was occupying the Saiyans and using them for their resources. A saiyan defector named Vegeta tells them if they want to show the Imperium that they want peace, take out the P.T.O. The Alliance then starts a full-on attack on the P.T.O with no warning. They were easily taking control of the P.T.O's territory. Later, start receiving encoded messages from a mole within the P.T.O. They were provided with every detailed information on fleet movements and weaknesses. They one day, they receive coordination to Planet Arcos, the main headquarters of the P.T.O. They discover a rebellion was attempting to overthrow their leader, Cold. The Alliance sent their strongest fleet and the Star Team to aided the rebels. The operation was a Success, and the Planet Trade Organization collapsed. Treaty of Parniss In the final years of the War, the Alliance receives their first communique with the Saiyan Imperium. Their Queen Hanasia wanted to discuss peace and requested the Star Team to represent. The alliance agrees and sends the Star Team. However, reports show that the queen was only boasting and making threats, causing the Star Team Commander to challenge the Saiyans to a 5v5 battle to decide the fate of both worlds. The alliance reluctantly agrees to the challenge and was going to court-martial Mercury after the battle, but the E.D.F Director changes their minds. After the battle, the alliance received a communiqué from the Imperium from their new ruler King Paragus who wants to end the war with a peace treaty. The Alliance and the Imperium soon signed the Treaty of Parniss, ending the War and forging a partnership. However, when Mercury and his wife discovered the remains of the ancient Initiative, the bond between Alliance and the Imperium strengthen greatly. Tuffle Resurgence Tuffle-Verse Gete Star Event Future of Despair Terran Protectorate Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Governments Category:Nations